Simple Life
by Vertac
Summary: When a girl named Kate faces a tragedy she decides that she will do anything for the good of the world. When she realises so many things link up, will she do everything to defend her loved ones?
1. Prologue - The Tragedy

"Mother, what's it like being a Ranger?" Kate enquired, hoping for a positive answer. "I saw your pictures and it looked like great fun!"

Aria looked down at her daughter, her, young, innocent and curious daughter. She tucked Kate's fair, almost strawberry blonde hair behind her ear which led to azure blue eyes looking at her joyfully. Her Mother started a reply, "Kate, it's definitely fun. Sometimes I," however it was quickly cut off by the radio from an incoming announcement.

"A newly surfaced crime syndicate is currently looking for defenceless Rangers. Be on the watch out for people wearing red and white uniforms. We will keep you updated," Hearing this statement, Aria's eyes widened. Although Kate didn't necessarily know what any of that meant, she could tell by her mother's expression it wasn't all that exciting and fun.

Aria shrugged off the emergency announcement in expectation it wouldn't apply to them and readjusted herself in a better position to see her daughter so she was able to give a proper reply, "Anyway, Kate; being a Ranger is the most fun I've ever had, it really teaches you something. Although..." This time she was distracted by Kate peering out of the window with a displeased look on her face.

Kate looked outside wondering what was going on and then at Aria in order to ask a question, although she didn't think it was all that important, "Mom, who are those people outside wearing odd costumes? I think they're dressing up as astronauts!"

Aria looked out of the window discretely and then her eyes, once again, widened with fear and horror. Her head started frantically shaking, though she didn't want to get nervous in front of her daughter. In a Ranger conference, she'd heard about the mentioned organization who wore strange outfits although didn't expect to possibly run into them outside of Ranger duties. With gathered knowledge from the radio and previous facts from her base she knew what she had to do.

Aria put her hands across onto Kate's shoulders and looked her in the eye and instructed, "Kate, I'd like you to leave the house and run. Don't turn back and head for the Ranger base here in Fall City, okay? You hear me, run for the Fall City Ranger base and don't turn back? I'll be behind you."

Kate nodded her head as she pivoted to dash out of the house and towards her told destination. The very last thing she heard from her house was an ear piercing, gigantic, crash and a scream that would haunt her for years...


	2. What is happening?

She was sat on her bed brushing her long platinum blonde hair. In Almia, not Fiore. Not with her Mother. As all 7 years had past, she'd grew more detached and despondent. All the while, those unpleasant happenings appeared in her eyes. Her name was Kate Hitomi.

"KATE! Breakfast is ready downstairs!" could be heard from the kitchen, only to be followed up by clashing and clangs of pans flying everywhere. She'd been taken in by Murph. They'd moved from Fiore to Almia since he had became the PR representative of the Ranger Union.

"So it's that time of again, I guess," Kate sighed, "I really love when we have to do this."

"Kate, I haven't a clue what you're talking about," Murph replied, searching his memory but to no avail.

Kate just dropped her eyes onto the table they were sat at and sighed, "Honestly, you forget every year. This is 'Bring your child to work day'. I wonder what Hastings has cooked up this time." She laughed at her joke, stood up and went to the sink to put her plate into the sink.

"Oh, right," Murph thought out loud as he remembered about the day. Kate giggled as she handed him his turquoise jacket.

Following the path, Kate gave berries she had found to the wild Pokémon. That's something that'd never, ever changed. She had always loved them, 7 years ago and now.

"You sure do love Pokémon, Kate. Have you ever thought of actually joining the Rangers?" Murph asked, eager for an answer. He'd known she would do anything for them, but funnily enough he'd never heard her talk of the Rangers since the tragedy.

Kate looked down, considering it for the rest time in 7 years, "I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it recently." It was an honest answer. She never felt a reason to following that day.

Reaching the end of Union road naturally presented the intimidating structure; the Ranger Union. It had 3 main floors, then the roof with the so called 'Tree of Harmony' on top. The first floor is open to anybody who generally needs the Rangers for a job. The second floor had dormitories, a lab, the break room and the general room with a screened floor. The third floor contained the operations room where Chairperson Erma stays with the Operators for missions.

As they approached the building they were met with Chairperson Erma. Kate didn't even stop to say hello to the lady, instead she just walked past and went into the building.

Erma chuckled at this, "She's still doing this, eh?"

"I guess so," Murph laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Could you cover the second floor while I show her the new things?" Erma asked, receiving a nod. She then stepped inside in search of the said girl.

Erma found Kate talking to Sven and Wendy, the two Senior Top Rangers. The two waved bye as they left for a mission. The girl looked over to Erma then shrugged and laughed.

"Are you ready for me to show you the changes yet, dear?" The Lady asked. Erma had become some type of motherly figure to Kate, when she did see her.

"Of course I'm ready for my yearly tour!" Kate replied ecstatically, so much so that Erma nearly thought she was talking to someone else.

Erma led the way towards the lab on the second floor. Nothing had really changed there, all of the scientists were sleep deprived or had dozed off in their chairs. Kate giggled at this, but covered her month when she saw one of the scientists roll in their sleep.

"Hastings and the two leading scientists of the Union, Vatona and Nage, have been working to create a new type of Styler. I do believe Professor Hastings has one on him if you'd like to have a look." Erma told Kate with a soft smile. Hearing that, Kate bolted to the operations room.

The timeworn professor looked over to the escalators and his face lit up, "Ah, if it isn't Kate!"

"Hello Professor! I heard you have a new Styler?" Kate inquisitively asked, hoping for a good answer.

Hastings eyes shined from hearing this question. He pulled out a red contraption which seemingly was meant for the wrist out of his pocket and started his reply, "Indeed. This new type of Styler was designed for the Top Rangers to make work even more efficient. We are only early in design, but this one is functional. Would you like to try it on?"

Kate shook her head in disbelief. She'd never even touched a Styler, but had always been fascinated by the science. "Absolutely!"

The professor placed it onto her arm, hoping for a positive reaction. Though, before she could say anything-

- **CRASH** -

"What was that? Kate, please! Go check downstairs, it sounded like it came from there." Hastings practically pleaded her, the Union was too valuable to be raided.

On his command, she naturally ran downstairs like she was a Ranger herself receiving command from her Base Leader. She wafted her hand about in attempt to clear smoke that had apparently appeared.

Once things were visible, she noticed all of the staff were in restraint by some people in dark clothing. Even Sven and Wendy, who had since returned, were held down. Kate shook her head in disbelief, how was this even possible?

Ripping her from her thoughts, one of those guys dressed in black was rushing at her looking like she was the next target. She wouldn't let anybody else get taken away from her. She quickly leaned over and kicked him down onto the ground. He quickly got up, but this time fled to some type of aircraft hovering out of a gaping hole in the wall. It quickly came to her attention what was happening.

"Everybody! Hand over the newly created Styler and we will let everybody go, nobody needs to get harmed," announced a pink-haired lady from inside of the aircraft, "I am Lavana of the Sinis Trio. Give us your creation and we will leave."

Kate looked up, giving her a glare which practically contained knives. "I will never run away from scum like you again," Kate spat her words at her, "You are simply not worth it. Leave before I get on that ship and send you out of the other side."

The lady whispered under her breath, "Son of a bitch…" She proceeded to give commands, "Grunts, we're getting resistance, send in Pokémon. Make her regret her every word!"

Hastings shouted from the escalator, "Kate, you must use the Styler to save us and the Union. Everybody is depending on you!"

"Professor, I have never even used a regular Styler." She cried her words out, not having a clue of what to do. She looked around at everybody unable to do anything. Sven and Wendy both shot her reassuring smiles.

A Magby and an Elekid flew out of the aircraft and prepared to launch an attack at Kate. She had no choice. It was now or never.

"CAPTURE ON!" She shouted as the capture disk flew out from the contraption attached to her arm taking the line with it. She started to spin her wrist around, the disk copying her movement. Before she even knew it, one of the threatening Pokémon had been captured.

Erma, Hastings, Sven and Wendy cheered from where they were. It drove Kate's motivation through the roof. She took a deep breath and the next thing she knew was that the Elekid was caught.

Before anyone could even react, two Voltorbs had been dropped in. The explosion went off quickly, so fast that Kate could barely duck to hide her face. Once the smoke had cleared, all of the grunts and the aircraft out of the hole had disappeared.

"Tch. They got away. Is everyone alright?" Hastings asked angrily. He surveyed the surroundings, checking over everyone all the while. "Wait. Where is Murph?"

Kate's face went pale. She frantically searched the room for her guardian. Tears started to form at her eyes when she realised, again, that there was no hope. She ran out of the building and slumped over onto the steps outside.

The automatic doors opened once again, bringing out Chairperson Erma this time.

"Erma, they've took everything they can from me. I have no hope."

Erma thought for a second to think of a reply, "Dear, you still have us." Upon saying that, Sven, Wendy and Hastings stepped outside.

"I thought I was only really accepted here still because I had to come with Murph." Kate sulked. She didn't really know what to believe anymore.

Simultaneously, the duo of Senior Top Rangers protested, "We love having you around, Kate. Nothing will change that!"

Erma and Hastings look at each other and nod. Erma looks down at the weeping girl in order to ask a question that would change her life once more, "Kate, would you like to join Ranger School?"


End file.
